muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street prizes (Chara Hiroba)
The Japanese toy company FuRyu/Chara Hiroba produces Sesame Street prizes for "UFO catchers", game machines that are popular in Japanese arcades. FuRyu's Chara Hiroba line makes several Sesame prizes every month -- including plush toys, pillows, keychains and cell phone "mascots". Most of the toys feature Big Bird, Elmo and Cookie Monster, with occasional appearances by Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Count von Count and the characters from the [[Sesame Street (Japan)|Japanese Sesame Street]] -- Teena, Mojabo, Pierre and Arthur. The company started producing Sesame prizes in late 2004, and they kept up a monthly release schedule until mid-2013. The prizes are now produced on an occasional basis. 2004 October 2004 Image:2004-10a.jpg Image:2004-10b.jpg Image:2004-10c.jpg Image:2004-10d.jpg November 2004 Image:2004-11a.jpg Image:2004-11b.jpg Image:2004-11c.jpg December 2004 Image:2004-12a.jpg Image:2004-12b.jpg Image:2004-12c.jpg 2005 January 2005 Image:2005-01a.jpg Image:2005-01b.jpg Image:2005-01c.jpg Image:2005-01d.jpg Image:2005-01e.jpg February 2005 Image:2005-02a.jpg Image:2005-02b.jpg Image:2005-02c.jpg Image:2005-02d.jpg March 2005 Image:2005-03a.jpg Image:2005-03b.jpg Image:2005-03c.jpg Image:2005-03d.jpg Image:2005-03e.jpg April 2005 Image:2005-04a.jpg Image:2005-04b.jpg Image:2005-04c.jpg Image:2005-04d.jpg Image:2005-04e.jpg Image:2005-04f.jpg May 2005 Image:2005-05a.jpg Image:2005-05b.jpg Image:2005-05c.jpg Image:2005-05d.jpg Image:2005-05e.jpg Image:2005-05f.jpg Image:2005-05g.jpg Image:2005-05h.jpg Image:2005-05i.jpg June 2005 Image:2005-06a.jpg Image:2005-06b.jpg Image:2005-06c.jpg Image:2005-06d.jpg Image:2005-06e.jpg Image:2005-06f.jpg Image:2005-06g.jpg Image:2005-06h.jpg July 2005 Image:2005-07a.jpg Image:2005-07b.jpg Image:2005-07c.jpg Image:2005-07d.jpg Image:2005-07e.jpg Image:2005-07f.jpg Image:2005-07g.jpg Image:2005-07h.jpg August 2005 Image:2005-08a.jpg Image:2005-08b.jpg Image:2005-08c.jpg Image:2005-08d.jpg Image:2005-08e.jpg Image:2005-08f.jpg Image:2005-08g.jpg Image:2005-08h.jpg Image:2005-08i.jpg September 2005 Image:2005-09a.jpg Image:2005-09b.jpg Image:2005-09c.jpg Image:2005-09d.jpg Image:2005-09e.jpg Image:2005-09f.jpg Image:2005-09g.jpg Image:2005-09h.jpg Image:2005-09i.jpg October 2005 Image:2005-10a.jpg Image:2005-10b.jpg Image:2005-10c.jpg Image:2005-10d.jpg Image:2005-10e.jpg Image:2005-10f.jpg Image:2005-10g.jpg Image:2005-10h.jpg Image:2005-10i.jpg November 2005 Image:2005-11a.jpg.jpg Image:2005-11b.jpg Image:2005-11c.jpg Image:2005-11d.jpg Image:2005-11e.jpg Image:2005-11f.jpg Image:2005-11g.jpg Image:2005-11h.jpg Image:2005-11i.jpg Image:2005-11j.jpg Image:2005-11k.jpg Image:2005-11l.jpg December 2005 Image:2005-12a.jpg Image:2005-12b.jpg Image:2005-12c.jpg Image:2005-12d.jpg Image:2005-12e.jpg Image:2005-12f.jpg Image:2005-12g.jpg Image:2005-12h.jpg Image:2005-12i.jpg Image:2005-12j.jpg 2006 January 2006 Image:2006-01a.jpg Image:2006-01b.jpg Image:2006-01c.jpg Image:2006-01d.jpg Image:2006-01e.jpg Image:2006-01f.jpg Image:2006-01g.jpg Image:2006-01h.jpg Image:2006-01i.jpg Image:2006-01j.jpg Image:2006-01k.jpg February 2006 Image:2006-02a.jpg Image:2006-02b.jpg Image:2006-02c.jpg Image:2006-02d.jpg Image:2006-02e.jpg Image:2006-02f.jpg Image:2006-02g.jpg Image:2006-02h.jpg Image:2006-02i.jpg Image:2006-02j.jpg Image:2006-02k.jpg March 2006 Image:2006-03a.jpg Image:2006-03b.jpg Image:2006-03c.jpg Image:2006-03d.jpg Image:2006-03e.jpg Image:2006-03f.jpg Image:2006-03g.jpg Image:2006-03h.jpg Image:2006-03i.jpg Image:2006-03j.jpg Image:2006-03k.jpg April 2006 Image:2006-04a.jpg Image:2006-04b.jpg Image:2006-04c.jpg Image:2006-04d.jpg Image:2006-04e.jpg Image:2006-04f.jpg Image:2006-04g.jpg Image:2006-04h.jpg Image:2006-04i.jpg Image:2006-04j.jpg Image:2006-04k.jpg May 2006 Image:2006-05a.jpg Image:2006-05b.jpg Image:2006-05c.jpg Image:2006-05d.jpg Image:2006-05e.jpg Image:2006-05f.jpg Image:2006-05g.jpg Image:2006-05h.jpg Image:2006-05i.jpg Image:2006-05j.jpg Image:2006-05k.jpg June 2006 Image:2006-06a.jpg Image:2006-06b.jpg Image:2006-06c.jpg Image:2006-06d.jpg Image:2006-06e.jpg Image:2006-06f.jpg Image:2006-06g.jpg Image:2006-06h.jpg Image:2006-06i.jpg Image:2006-06j.jpg July 2006 Image:2006-07a.jpg Image:2006-07b.jpg Image:2006-07c.jpg Image:2006-07d.jpg Image:2006-07e.jpg Image:2006-07f.jpg Image:2006-07g.jpg Image:2006-07h.jpg August 2006 Image:2006-08a.jpg Image:2006-08b.jpg Image:2006-08c.jpg Image:2006-08d.jpg Image:2006-08e.jpg Image:2006-08f.jpg Image:2006-08g.jpg Image:2006-08h.jpg September 2006 Image:2006-09a.jpg Image:2006-09b.jpg Image:2006-09c.jpg Image:2006-09d.jpg Image:2006-09e.jpg Image:2006-09f.jpg Image:2006-09g.jpg Image:2006-09h.jpg Image:2006-09i.jpg Image:2006-09j.jpg October 2006 Image:2006-10a.jpg Image:2006-10b.jpg Image:2006-10c.jpg Image:2006-10d.jpg Image:2006-10e.jpg Image:2006-10f.jpg Image:2006-10g.jpg Image:2006-10h.jpg Image:2006-10i.jpg Image:2006-10j.jpg Image:2006-10k.jpg November 2006 Image:2006-11a.jpg Image:2006-11b.jpg Image:2006-11c.jpg Image:2006-11d.jpg Image:2006-11e.jpg Image:2006-11f.jpg Image:2006-11g.jpg Image:2006-11h.jpg Image:2006-11i.jpg Image:2006-11j.jpg Image:2006-11k.jpg December 2006 Image:2006-12a.jpg Image:2006-12b.jpg Image:2006-12c.jpg Image:2006-12d.jpg Image:2006-12e.jpg Image:2006-12f.jpg Image:2006-12g.jpg Image:2006-12h.jpg Image:2006-12i.jpg Image:2006-12j.jpg Image:Oscarbowtie.jpg 2007 January 2007 Image:2007-01a.jpg Image:2007-01b.jpg Image:2007-01c.jpg Image:2007-01d.jpg Image:2007-01e.jpg Image:2007-01f.jpg Image:2007-01g.jpg Image:2007-01h.jpg Image:2007-01i.jpg Image:2007-01j.jpg Image:2007-01k.jpg February 2007 Image:2007-02a.jpg Image:2007-02b.jpg Image:2007-02c.jpg Image:2007-02d.jpg Image:2007-02e.jpg Image:2007-02f.jpg Image:2007-02g.jpg Image:2007-02h.jpg March 2007 Image:2007-03a.jpg Image:2007-03b.jpg Image:2007-03c.jpg Image:2007-03d.jpg Image:2007-03e.jpg Image:2007-03f.jpg Image:2007-03g.jpg Image:2007-03h.jpg Image:2007-03i.jpg Image:2007-03j.jpg Image:2007-03k.jpg April 2007 Image:2007-04a.jpg Image:2007-04b.jpg Image:2007-04c.jpg Image:2007-04d.jpg Image:2007-04e.jpg Image:2007-04f.jpg Image:2007-04g.jpg Image:2007-04h.jpg Image:2007-04i.jpg Image:2007-04j.jpg May 2007 Image:2007-05a.jpg Image:2007-05b.jpg Image:2007-05c.jpg Image:2007-05d.jpg Image:2007-05e.jpg Image:2007-05f.jpg Image:2007-05g.jpg Image:2007-05h.jpg Image:2007-05i.jpg June 2007 Image:2007-06a.jpg Image:2007-06b.jpg Image:2007-06c.jpg Image:2007-06d.jpg Image:2007-06e.jpg Image:2007-06f.jpg Image:2007-06g.jpg Image:2007-06h.jpg Image:2007-06i.jpg July 2007 Image:2007-07a.jpg Image:2007-07b.jpg Image:2007-07c.jpg Image:2007-07d.jpg Image:2007-07e.jpg Image:2007-07f.jpg Image:2007-07g.jpg Image:2007-07h.jpg August 2007 Image:2007-08a.jpg Image:2007-08b.jpg Image:2007-08c.jpg Image:2007-08d.jpg Image:2007-08e.jpg Image:2007-08f.jpg September 2007 Image:2007-09a.jpg Image:2007-09b.jpg Image:2007-09c.jpg Image:2007-09d.jpg Image:2007-09e.jpg Image:2007-09f.jpg Image:2007-09g.jpg October 2007 Image:2007-10a.jpg Image:2007-10b.jpg Image:2007-10c.jpg Image:2007-10d.jpg Image:2007-10e.jpg Image:2007-10f.jpg Image:2007-10g.jpg November 2007 Image:2007-11a.jpg Image:2007-11b.jpg Image:2007-11c.jpg Image:2007-11d.jpg Image:2007-11e.jpg Image:2007-11f.jpg Image:2007-11g.jpg December 2007 Image:2007-12a.jpg Image:2007-12b.jpg Image:2007-12c.jpg Image:2007-12d.jpg Image:2007-12e.jpg Image:2007-12f.jpg Image:2007-12g.jpg Image:2007-12h.jpg 2008 January 2008 Image:2008-01a.jpg Image:2008-01b.jpg Image:2008-01c.jpg Image:2008-01d.jpg Image:2008-01e.jpg Image:2008-01f.jpg February 2008 Image:2008-02a.jpg Image:2008-02b.jpg Image:2008-02c.jpg Image:2008-02d.jpg Image:2008-02e.jpg Image:2008-02f.jpg March 2008 Image:2008-03a.jpg Image:2008-03b.jpg Image:2008-03c.jpg Image:2008-03d.jpg Image:2008-03e.jpg Image:2008-03f.jpg April 2008 Image:2008-04a.jpg Image:2008-04b.jpg Image:2008-04c.jpg Image:2008-04d.jpg Image:2008-04e.jpg Image:2008-04f.jpg May 2008 Image:2008-05a.jpg Image:2008-05b.jpg Image:2008-05c.jpg Image:2008-05d.jpg Image:2008-05e.jpg Image:2008-05f.jpg Image:2008-05g.jpg June 2008 Image:2008-06a.jpg Image:2008-06b.jpg Image:2008-06c.jpg Image:2008-06d.jpg Image:2008-06e.jpg Image:2008-06f.jpg Image:2008-06g.jpg July 2008 Image:2008-07a.jpg Image:2008-07b.jpg Image:2008-07c.jpg Image:2008-07d.jpg Image:2008-07e.jpg Image:2008-07f.jpg August 2008 Image:2008-08a.jpg Image:2008-08b.jpg Image:2008-08c.jpg Image:2008-08d.jpg Image:2008-08e.jpg Image:2008-08f.jpg Image:2008-08g.jpg Image:2008-08h.jpg September 2008 Image:2008-09a.jpg Image:2008-09b.jpg Image:2008-09c.jpg Image:2008-09d.jpg Image:2008-09e.jpg Image:2008-09f.jpg October 2008 Image:2008-10a.jpg Image:2008-10b.jpg Image:2008-10c.jpg Image:2008-10d.jpg Image:2008-10e.jpg Image:2008-10f.jpg November 2008 Image:2008-11a.jpg Image:2008-11b.jpg Image:2008-11c.jpg Image:2008-11d.jpg Image:2008-11e.jpg Image:2008-11f.jpg December 2008 Image:2008-12a.jpg Image:2008-12b.jpg Image:2008-12c.jpg Image:2008-12d.jpg Image:2008-12e.jpg Image:2008-12f.jpg 2009 January 2009 Image:2009-01a.jpg Image:2009-01b.jpg Image:2009-01c2.jpg Image:2009-01d.jpg Image:2009-01e.jpg Image:2009-01f.jpg February 2009 Image:2009-02a.jpg Image:2009-02b.jpg Image:2009-02c.jpg Image:2009-02d.jpg Image:2009-02e.jpg Image:2009-02f.jpg March 2009 Image:2009-03a.jpg Image:2009-03b.jpg Image:2009-03c.jpg Image:2009-03d.jpg Image:2009-03e.jpg Image:2009-03f.jpg April 2009 Image:2009-04a.jpg Image:2009-04b.jpg Image:2009-04c.jpg Image:2009-04d.jpg May 2009 Image:2009-05a.jpg Image:2009-05b.jpg Image:2009-05c.jpg Image:2009-05d.jpg June 2009 Image:Charajun1.jpg Image:Charajun2.jpg Image:Charajun3.jpg Image:Charajun4.jpg July 2009 Image:Charajuly1.jpg Image:Charajuly2.jpg Image:Charajuly3.jpg Image:Charajuly4.jpg August 2009 Image:Charaaugust1.jpg Image:Charaaugust2.jpg Image:Charaaugust3.jpg Image:Charaaugust4.jpg Image:Charaaugust5.jpg Image:Charaaugust6.jpg September 2009 Image:Charasep1.jpg Image:Charasep2.jpg Image:Charasep3.jpg Image:Charasep4.jpg Image:Charasep5.jpg Image:Charasep6.jpg Image:Charasep7.jpg October 2009 Image:Charahirobaoct09 1.png Image:Charahirobaoct09 2.png Image:Charahirobaoct09 3.png Image:Charahirobaoct09 4.png Image:Charahirobaoct09 5.png November 2009 Image:Charahiroba2009Nov1.jpg Image:Charahiroba2009Nov2.jpg Image:Charahiroba2009Nov3.jpg Image:Charahiroba2009Nov4.jpg December 2009 Image:Dec09a.jpg Image:Dec09b.jpg Image:Dec09c.jpg Image:Dec09d.jpg 2010 January 2010 Image:Charahiroba jan 2001 a.jpg Image:Charahiroba jan 2001 b.jpg Image:Charahiroba jan 2001 c.jpg Image:Charahiroba jan 2001 d.jpg Image:Charahiroba jan 2001 e.jpg April 2010 Image:April2010 01.jpeg Image:April2010 02.jpeg Image:April2010 03.jpeg Image:April2010 04.jpeg Image:April2010 05.jpeg Image:April2010 06.jpeg May 2010 Image:May2010 01.jpeg Image:May2010 02.jpeg Image:May2010 03.jpeg Image:May2010 04.jpeg Image:May2010 05.jpeg Image:May2010 06.jpeg Image:May2010 07.jpeg June 2010 Image:June2010 01.jpeg Image:June2010 02.jpeg Image:June2010 03.jpeg Image:June2010 04.jpeg Image:June2010 05.jpeg Image:June2010 06.jpeg Image:June2010 07.jpeg July 2010 chara hiroba 2010-07 a.jpg chara hiroba 2010-07 b.jpg chara hiroba 2010-07 c.jpg chara hiroba 2010-07 d.jpg chara hiroba 2010-07 e.jpg August 2010 chara hiroba 2010-08 a.jpg chara hiroba 2010-08 b.jpg chara hiroba 2010-08 c.jpg chara hiroba 2010-08 d.jpg September 2010 chara hiroba 2010-09 a.jpg chara hiroba 2010-09 b.jpg chara hiroba 2010-09 c.jpg chara hiroba 2010-09 d.jpg chara hiroba 2010-09 e.jpg October 2010 chara hiroba 2010-10 a.jpg chara hiroba 2010-10 b.jpg chara hiroba 2010-10 c.jpg chara hiroba 2010-10 d.jpg November 2010 chara hiroba 2010-11 a.jpg chara hiroba 2010-11 b.jpg chara hiroba 2010-11 c.jpg chara hiroba 2010-11 d.jpg December 2010 2010 dec a.jpg 2010 dec b.jpg 2010 dec c.jpg 2010 dec d.jpg 2011 January 2011 2011 jan a.jpg 2011 jan b.jpg 2011 jan c.jpg 2011 jan d.jpg 2011 jan e.jpg 2011 jan f.jpg 2011 jan g.jpg February 2011 2011 feb a.jpg 2011 feb b.jpg 2011 feb c.jpg 2011 feb d.jpg 2011 feb e.jpg 2011 feb f.jpg March 2011 2011 march a.jpg 2011 march b.jpg 2011 march c.jpg 2011 march d.jpg 2011 march e.jpg April 2011 chara hiroba 2011 april a.jpg chara hiroba 2011 april b.jpg chara hiroba 2011 april c.jpg chara hiroba 2011 april d.jpg May 2011 chara hiroba may 2011 a.jpg chara hiroba may 2011 b.jpg chara hiroba may 2011 c.jpg chara hiroba may 2011 d.jpg June 2011 chara hiroba 11-06a.jpg chara hiroba 11-06b.jpg chara hiroba 11-06c.jpg chara hiroba 11-06d.jpg July 2011 chara hiroba 11-07a.jpg chara hiroba 11-07b.jpg chara hiroba 11-07c.jpg August 2011 chara hiroba 11-08a.jpg chara hiroba 11-08b.jpg chara hiroba 11-08c.jpg chara hiroba 11-08d.jpg chara hiroba 11-08e.jpg September 2011 chara hiroba 2011 09 a.jpg chara hiroba 2011 09 b.jpg chara hiroba 2011 09 c.jpg October 2011 chara hiroba 2011 oct a.jpg chara hiroba 2011 oct b.jpg chara hiroba 2011 oct c.jpg chara hiroba 2011 oct d.jpg November 2011 chara hiroba nov 2011 a.jpg chara hiroba nov 2011 b.jpg chara hiroba nov 2011 c.jpg chara hiroba nov 2011 d.jpg chara hiroba nov 2011 e.jpg chara hiroba nov 2011 f.jpg December 2011 chara hiroba 2011 dec a.jpg chara hiroba 2011 dec b.jpg chara hiroba 2011 dec c.jpg 2012 January 2012 chara hiroba jan 2012 a.jpg chara hiroba jan 2012 b.jpg chara hiroba jan 2012 c.jpg chara hiroba jan 2012 d.jpg February 2012 chara hiroba 2012 feb 1.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 feb 4.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 feb 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 feb 2.jpg March 2012 Chara hiroba 2012 march 5.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 march 4.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 march 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 march 2.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 march 1.jpg April 2012 Chara hiroba 2012 april 5.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 april 4.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 april 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 april 2.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 april 1.jpg May 2012 Chara hiroba 2012 may 4.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 may 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 may 2.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 may 1.jpg June 2012 Chara hiroba 2012 june 1.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 june 2.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 june 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 june 4.jpg July 2012 Chara hiroba 2012 july 1.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 july 2.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 july 3.jpg Chara hiroba 2012 july 4.jpg August 2012 chara hiroba 2012-08 a.jpg chara hiroba 2012-8 b.jpg chara hiroba 2012-8 c.jpg chara hiroba 2012-8 d.jpg September 2012 chara hiroba 2012-9 c.jpg chara hiroba 2012-9 f.jpg chara hiroba 2012-9 i.jpg chara hiroba 2012-09 a.jpg October 2012 2012-10a.jpg 2012-10b.jpg 2012-10c.jpg November 2012 2012-11a.jpg 2012-11b.jpg 2012-11c.jpg December 2012 2012-12a.jpg 2012-12b.jpg 2012-12c.jpg 2013 January 2013 2013-01a.jpg 2013-01b.jpg February 2013 2013-02a.jpg 2013-02b.jpg 2013-2c.jpg March 2013 File:2013-03_a.jpg File:2013-03_b.jpg File:2013-03_c.jpg April 2013 2013-04_a.jpg 2013-04_b.jpg 2013-04_c.jpg May 2013 2013-05 a.jpg 2013 05 b.jpg 2013 05 c.jpg June 2013 ch 2013-06a.jpg ch 2013-06b.jpg ch 2013-06c.jpg October 2013 chara hiroba 2013 oct.jpg 2014 January 2014 chara hiroba 2014 jan 1.jpg chara hiroba 2014 jan 2.jpg February 2014 chara hiroba 2014 feb 1.jpg chara hiroba 2014 feb 2.jpg External links * Chara Hiroba __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street (Japan) Merchandise Category:Japanese Sesame Street Plush